Clear Eyes
by blackcatsfly
Summary: The War isn't over when you kill the leader. It's much more than that. This is the story of War...the real story.
1. Rainy Haze

**Clear Eyes**

The screen flickered to life and the story began.

"…it wasn't our fault, Dumbledore always told us this" a boy said with eyes that showed the horrors he had seen.

"H-he killed my whole family" a brunette whispered before breaking down and crying.

"…she stopped breathing"

"Right here"

"There was blood everywhere!"

"They tore my clothes off"

"…I could see their souls just being sucked out"

"Half of them were less than twenty!"

"It's his entire fault!"

"I can't see anymore"

"The society as we knew it is gone"

"…If only we were more prepared…"

"If only we were ready!"

"…they shot everyone at the Front by the hundreds in mere seconds"

"Cut us down like grass!"

"I loved her, but she's gone now…they're all gone"

* * *

Groups of students happily walked towards the Quidditch Stadium ignoring the rain that was giving the environment a pale blue haze.

Green, gold, silver, red banners waved everywhere and illuminated the atmosphere.  
The line of students waiting to enter the stadium parted as the Quidditch Team members flowed through to the entrance.  
It was as though gods and goddesses had come to bless the mortals and the sound had suddenly stopped to accommodate them even though the air was still pounding with noise.

The colours waved even more furiously than before while people cheered on their idols. The players moved forward silently some with slight smiles others with a fierce determination but all with one purpose: to win.

"Are you nervous?" she asked her brother.  
"Not one bit, you?"  
"Not one bit" she mimicked smiling.

"It's going to be a hard match you know?" he commented to his best friend.  
"When did I ever turn down a challenge?"  
"Never"  
"Neither did you"

"I'm dedicating this match for her you know?"  
"Are you going to propose tonight?"  
"Definitely"

The red and gold team with the smiling faces flew out to be greeted by cheers. It seemed like the whole world had come to see them, because the people who cared about them were there.

Everyone waited patiently for the dark green and silver team to fly out to be greeted by their house members' cheers.  
It seemed as if they weren't going to show up, until they came out wearing the uniform of evil.

It was quiet for the moment until one Gryffindor player fell dead onto the ground, which was when the panic happened.

The whole school had come to watch, the whole school was surrounded, the whole school was captured and the whole school was broken.

* * *


	2. Dark Day

The outer community flew into panicked frenzy all except for the supporters of evil.

It was in all senses a perfect depiction of good and evil. Two sides except on different lengths of the fine line. It could never be perceived like this though, never like this.  
There were many shades of grey in between. In the grey there was the unsure, the spies and the traitors. Nobody was safe anymore, nobody.

All the newspapers reported that Hogwarts had been captured, nobody cared about what to wear, how to please, when to decide, what to cook anymore all they cared about was their greatest life achievement, their children.  
Hogwarts had been altered into a real hell.

Boys screamed for their mothers when they're arms were burned to the bone with the dark mark.  
Girls pleaded for mercy and compassion as the door was shut and their innocence was taken.  
Everyone saw a crime take place, everyone saw someone die.

"You can't do anything"  
"Yes I can" she rebelled kicking at him with her feet further pulling into her bindings that cut at her bleeding wrists.  
"Do you want me to just slit your wrists right now and end it all?"  
She looked at him straight in the eye.  
"Yes"  
She was dead the next morning, he got what he wanted before that though.

There was a pit full of dead bodies that were spattered with rain and were pale from the cold, nobody cared they were beyond caring.  
The newspapers reported a boy committed suicide with a blunt knife, a parent had had a two way mirror.  
He had etched a message into his arm over his dark mark: when will it end?

His body was thrown into the pit in Hogwarts Garden.

Parents demanded a negotiation to happen between the Minister and Voldemort. The negotiation happened.

"Hello Cornelius" Voldemort said lounging in Dumbledore's armchair sideways.  
"Hello—"  
"I don't want this insignificant school no more, it is of no use to me, Potter isn't here" Voldemort drawled cutting the Minister's speech, "I get to keep the ones I own now though…"  
"What?" Fudge said blinking his eyes a few times, clearly not registering.  
"You see Fudge, I own some of these children now" Voldemort said his red eyes flashing with amusement.

Fudge nodded dumbly before replying.

"Who?"

Voldemort led Fudge to the Great Hall walking at a fast pace.  
Fudge was tiredly wheezing by the time he reached the Great Hall, but when he did he nearly fainted.  
There was a nude play on stage.

"Get some clothes on we have a guest" Voldemort said waving a hand at the stage, "Excuse them they're just entertainment for my death eaters"

Voldemort walked towards the stage where an exquisitely carved stone chair was waiting for him with two girls wearing beautiful masks on either side.

"Well Fudge you wanted to see who I own I shall show you who I own now" Voldemort clicked his fingers twice and all the death eaters in the hall stood up.

Fudge had thought that the death eaters sitting at the house tables had been death eaters before this mess, they were the older students.

The boys raised their arm and showed Fudge their mark.  
The girls undid their robes and showed their mark and their bruises.

After the process was over Fudge turned to look at the two girls on either side of Voldemort.

"They're mine as well Fudge, don't raise your hopes" Voldemort said glaring.  
"Who are they?"  
"Girls, take off your masks"  
One obliged without hesitation revealing a coldly smiling Mediterranean girl.  
"Take off your mask!" Voldemort said glaring at the other, who refused to meet his gaze. She was under the Imperius Curse, that much was clear.

Voldemort whipped out a knife and ran in swiftly down the middle of her mask.

It fell onto the ground with a dull thud.  
Fudge gasped when he recognised the red haired girl who was clenching her fists in silent defiance until they bled.

"Happy now Fudge?" Voldemort asked smugly.  
"W-where is the younger student body?" Fudge gasped. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.  
"They're dead, want me to show you where they are?"

After Fudge left Hogwarts he gave his statement to the people. He organised a funeral for the Hogwarts massacre. He killed himself shortly after with a revolver.


	3. Downfall

(i was tired last night so im fixing it now Howlwas right the format for this chapter is a bit weird)  
you all know harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling...at least i hope you do?

* * *

Voldemort moved out of Hogwarts with his new death eaters who worked almost mechanically apart from the defiant few. He took them to The Malfoy Estate where he was greeted by his other death eaters.

"Get them trained properly, I don't want them using those useless spells they learnt at their little school" Voldemort ordered.  
"Yes my lord" Lucius said bowing before leading the new death eaters into the dungeon.  
"Victoria I suggest you take leave" Voldemort said to his Mediterranean shadow. Victoria glared at the other shadow and took leave.  
"Little Miss Shadow, why are you crying?" Voldemort sneered with a fake concerned voice. She turned to look at him.

She walked away without speaking.

"They have my friends!" Harry screamed breaking a nearby vase with raw magic.  
"We can't do anything about it Harry" Dumbledore said sadly.  
"I want war!" Harry said hoarsely his voice cracking.  
"You're already in it" Dumbledore said taking off his glasses.

Ron watched as a muggle was tortured. He didn't know that his sister was watching too, hiding behind a column. The muggle was screaming in agony and not an intelligible word was said, the muggle was past saying proper words.

"I want every person you kill to be like this by the end, muggles are worse than the dirt that we walk on" Lucius drawled clearly bored.

Ginny started sobbing as she watched her brother nod his head in agreement.  
The worst thing was his eyes were clear he wasn't under the Imperius curse.

* * *

Ginny listened to the sound of the running tap in the bathroom .She ran a hand along the black satin sheets, she was sick of crying.  
She studied her hand closely. It was smooth, unscarred. It was the opposite of what she was now. Inside she was dying.

Harry ran a hand along his left cheek. There was a large scar there that could be considered mysterious.  
"I wonder what Ginny would think of it"  
He walked out of his tent and looked at the camp. This was the Order of the Phoenix.  
There were about eight million English, two hundred thousand French, one million Italian, four hundred thousand German, twenty thousand Russian and numerous smaller numbers from other allies.

There were ten generals, second in command and their apprentices. In the case of the general killed in combat the second in command would take place. If the second in command was killed or seen unfit then the apprentice would take leadership.

Harry stood at the entrance of the large dark green tent where a court trial was taking place.  
"She took my food provisions!" a woman shrieked pointing at a plump woman who was her opponent.  
"I didn't take it I swear!" the plump woman said bursting into tears.  
"LIAR!" the woman screamed slapping the other woman. The plump woman continued to cry.  
"Order in the court!" the judge said clacking his gable.

The two women quieted down.

"Now, Miss Roberts will get double provisions while Miss Green will be cleared of all charges, case closed! Now piss off!" The judge said clearly annoyed.  
Miss Roberts took the double provisions glaring at the other woman who glowered angrily at her.  
As Miss Roberts walked past Harry, he saw that the tent she went inside had an unwrapped red food provision bag.

Harry then realised, the human race would never win.


	4. Effects of Time

note: i didnt want Sirius to be dead...  
and i've written out thirteen pages. could somebody please suggest how i should post each chapter? i really want to post all of them but i dont think it's a good idea. i dont own HP or anything HP related.

* * *

Draco walked along the halls. He was patrolling for any death eaters who might be having a "lovers' tryst.  
'This is exactly like school!' he thought angrily, 'Father refuses to trust me with anything, why can't he trust me with something!'  
He turned the corner and was surprised to find Blaise Zabini pressing Ginny Weasley into the wall, obviously enjoying himself.

"What the fuck is this!" Draco demanded as he pressed his wand into Blaise's neck.  
"Back off she's mine," Blaise growled angrily.  
"Sorry? I'm not hearing you correctly" Draco mocked cupping one of his ears.  
"I said she's mine" Blaise said, glaring at Draco. Draco looked at Ginny and realised that she didn't look scared, her expression was blank.  
"Zabini, the problem is you always try to get what you can't have" Draco lectured wagging a finger, "She belongs to Voldemort"

Blaise laughed coldly.

"She belongs to everyone Malfoy, you should see her when our Lord isn't around" Blaise said in a singsong voice, "The problem with you, Malfoy, is you're too busy following your daddy around like a lost mongrel."  
Draco remained expressionless and had a glaring competition with Blaise.  
Ginny broke the glaring competition when she slipped out of Blaise's grasp and fixed her dress.  
She nodded at Draco.  
"You can go" Draco said feeling in control.  
Her eyes were clear.

* * *

Sirius looked at the mirror. He changed his expression into a smile.  
It looked abnormal.  
Remus Lupin walked into the tent and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder.  
"What are you doing old chap?" Remus asked looking at their reflection in the large mirror.  
"Studying the effects of time" Sirius replied still looking at his reflection. He frowned before changing his expression into one of boredom.  
"Have you seen Harry?" Remus asked.  
"Yes…" Sirius mumbled.  
"He looks more and more like James everyday"  
"I know he's still wearing his engagement ring you know?"  
"Do you think he's going to get her back?"  
"Who knows? Who knows anything right now Remus?" Sirius asked, his expression one of sadness.


	5. Summer Suicides

i really liked them chapter. Thank you Howl for the awesome reviews.  
if you flick back to chapter 3  
'The worst thing was his eyes were clear he wasn't under the Imperius curse.'  
thats what i meant, in other words people with clear eyes are doing this out their own free will or are beyond caring.  
i dont own anything HP related

* * *

Voldemort stroked Ginny's hair, enjoying the brightness of it in the darkness of the room. It looked so out of place to him.

As a child he had had a fascination with the rare and delicate. He had looked after a rare breed of glass snake that could shatter if you dropped it. The glass snake was absolutely clear, every single organ, nerve and bone was clear.  
The eyes though, they were never clear but a dark smoky unsettling haze.

"I killed Victoria today" he finally said breaking the silence.  
"Pardon?" Ginny said her lips quivering.  
"She was irritating me," Voldemort said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Dumbledore studied the crystal brandy holder. He poured himself his third shot of brandy and miserably threw the lid on top of the bottle.  
His brain wasn't clear anymore, and every horrifying memory was flying out of his mind at a fast rate into a Pensieve or washed into oblivion by the drink.  
His eyes were unclear as he poured his fourth shot of brandy. As he attempted to put the lid onto the bottle he knocked it over and laid his head onto his desk.

Dumbledore wasn't the wizard Voldemort feared anymore.

He was an old man resting on his desk as brandy flowed onto the floor before him and his thoughts were erased from his aging mind.

* * *

Ron sat in his room.

He had new ethics.  
He had new morals.  
He had new beliefs.  
He had no compassion.  
He could hardly remember any clue of what he was like before. One thing ran clear in his mind though, Hermione.  
That one single name made him link back to a time when he played Quidditch as keeper, laughed with his friends and dated Hermione.  
It all felt very alien to him but somehow familiar.  
He doesn't remember it no more it only slides into his mind like clockwork as though it only clicks every half hour.  
It doesn't come to his mind as much anymore, it's leaving him... and so are his memories.

* * *

Harry sat in the damp trenches. He levitated his helmet that was instantly smashed. This gave him a clue though, as to where the death eaters were positioned.

"They're on the cliff, they can't see us clearly because of the hill in between but they can see us if we move about thirty centimetres out of this trench" Harry said to his weary troops. He could see their fear.  
"What are we going to do?" a man with a gun asked. Wands were effective but guns could also kill people, the dark side refused to use them because Muggles invented them. Thus giving an advantage to the light, but the dark's ever increasing numbers weighed it out.  
"We are going to—" Harry started. One of the underground troops ran forth screaming with terror.  
"SIR! SIR!" He screamed running forward and grabbing the front of Harry's shirt.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked trying to pry the alarmed soldier's hands off.  
"H-H-He killed himself!" he wailed. Harry's green eyes widened in shock.  
"Who was it? And how did he kill himself?" he asked trying to keep his cool.  
"It was that new recruit, with the gun."

Harry paced swiftly down the primitive stone slab squares and into the ground. He opened the metal hatch to be greeted by a grisly sight.  
The new recruit who came in last summer had shot himself through the mouth. He was crumpled against the wall, eyes open and covered with flecks of blood.  
There was a trail of blood from the back of his head and from where he shot himself down the wall.  
Harry walked over and knelt by the corpse. In his left hand was the gun and in his right was a note.

It was a poem by a Muggle poet.

_**Suicide In Trenches  
**I knew a simple soldier boy  
Who grinned at life in empty joy,  
Slept soundly through the lonesome dark,  
And whistled early with the lark._

_In winter trenches, cowed and glum  
With crumps and lice and lack of rum,  
He put a bullet through his brain.  
No one spoke of him again._

You smug-faced crowds with kindling eye  
Who cheer when soldier lads march by,  
Sneak home and pray you'll never know  
The hell where youth and laughter go.  
**Siegfried Sassoon**

**_1886-1967_**

Harry folded the sheet carefully and placed it in his pocket.  
He closed the dead soldier's eyes shut and left the underground.


	6. Shattered Roses

**Our Soldiers**23rd December  
_In the war against Voldemort our soldiers hold strong. The light sight alliance held against the dark forces with positive cheer this week, which amazed the substitute Minister, and the Ministry.  
There have been over five hundred new Mediwitches and Mediwizards enrolled to the Front station.  
All different people from around the globe have come to fight against evil here in Britain.  
It is a noble time to be a witch or wizard!_  
Daily Prophet, Margo Livingstone

George shut the Daily Prophet with disgust. It was hardly a noble time to be a witch or wizard.  
People were dying in the trenches and being tortured to death. The Muggles on the other hand lived their everyday lives worrying about how much they weigh. Now was hardly a good time to be a witch or wizard.

"Anything good to read?" Fred asked while checking the machine gun.  
"All shit, not a word they report in the Prophet is true." George said disgusted with the article.  
"Do you think Ginny and Ron are alright? You know in the Death Eater headquarters and all" Fred said with a frown.  
"I don't know Fred, the Prophet is no help and the Order says that all their spies are dying out."  
"Oh." Fred sighed.

For a moment only the sharp clink of the machine gun was heard.

Molly had insisted to the Military Assignment Corp that she wanted her twin sons to be somewhere safer than the trenches.  
Her youngest son and daughter were in the death eater headquarters and no one knew if they were alive or dead. The Military Assignment Corp took pity and assigned them military weapon maintenance.

Fred and George regretted their mother's decision everyday, their friends were dying out there while all they did was check the weapons that killed more people.

"Fred, don't worry, everything's going to be alright" George lied smiling weakly at his twin brother.  
"I hope so George, I really do" Fred replied mournfully. George started shaking.  
He flung everything off the table and burst into ragged sobs.  
Everything was shattering against the ground as if in slow motion.  
He was shattering too.  
Nothing was going to be all right.

* * *

Ginny walked palely across the snow coveted ground. All the flowers were charmed to stay bloomed all year round. Somehow they seemed out of place amongst the sparkling snow.

Ginny picked a rose off the rose bush, the thorns cut into her fingers but she didn't mind. She didn't mind about anything anymore.  
She looked not one bit different from that day Hogwarts fell into the hands of Voldemort.  
She still had the fair complexion with a sprinkle of freckles, still had the long red hair, still had the figure but her eyes...

Her eyes though, they weren't warm anymore... they were cold and alien like the flowers in the snow.

She sat herself carefully into the snow and plucked the stray petals around the edge of the rose. The unwanted rose petals fell gracefully to the ground like angels.

"You're bleeding you know?"

She nodded mutely continuing to gaze at the rose.  
He took the rose from her hands and crushed it under his boot. She flinched when she heard the crunch of the snow as the rose atop it got crushed.

"Don't you have anything better to do Weasley?" Draco drawled.  
"You killed it" Ginny rasped looking at the petals littered in front of her. She hadn't spoken since she had been captured. Why now of all times had she spoken?

She didn't speak when Voldemort picked her out of all the girls from Hogwarts.  
She didn't speak when Ron killed a Muggle by himself to prove his loyalty.  
She spoke when Draco killed a rose.

"What?" Draco said shocked.  
"You killed me," she repeated staring at him with her brown eyes. Her eyes were cold.


	7. Past Hell

Thank you for the reviews, they were all really helpful. Snape is going to come up but not for a while.  
I don't own anything HP or HP related.

* * *

Draco walked silently along the halls.

"Why did she speak to me about a rose?" he puzzled running a hand along the wall. He had grown up here.  
Although his childhood hadn't been perfect, it was still his to keep.  
Children dream of flying on winged horses to the stars, Draco didn't dream he only achieved. Achieving had always been his strong point.  
He had been so eager to become a death eater.

The halls had always been silent. Even in the middle of the night when Draco woke up and just stared at the stars in the garden, all was silent.  
Now the halls were filled with screams, cries and anger.  
It wasn't his home no more.  
It was Hell.

* * *

He choked up some blood and was glad when he heard the door slam shut.  
Leaning against his elbows he attempted to stand on all fours. One of his bones broke under the weight and he could feel it straining against the confines of his skin. Slamming onto his side, he was sure one more rib was broken. The more he breathed the less he felt alive.  
His body and time was his enemy now and he was weapon less.  
"Think back, think back…" he groaned to himself wincing slightly when the coarse rock floor scraped against his cuts. 

He was in a field with his grandmother and he was five years old.  
"Grandmother when am I going to see Mummy and Daddy?" he asked looking up at his grandmother with beautiful hazel eyes.  
"Soon Neville, not now though" his grandmother said gently. He hadn't realised it then but his grandmother was going through a lot too with the loss of her son.  
"I want to see them now!" Neville shouted attempting to hit his grandmother. She just clasped his hands in her own and wept.  
Neville was sobbing by the end of that memory; he missed his grandmother. He had taken her for granted all those years she had taken care of him. She was the one who was there holding his hand when he first went and saw his parents.

"Quiet you!" a Death Eater sounded kicking the metal door.  
Neville flinched when he tried to slide onto his mattress. His bones cracked like an old mans, though he wasn't old.  
He coughed like a hag, he had asthma and he was sure it was going to kill him. Neville's grandmother had always made sure the house was spotless when he came home for the summer holidays. Neville felt a tear slide from his eyes and down his cheek.  
He couldn't see anymore, they'd made him blind as soon as he arrived almost.  
Blind, a word he had always hated. He had always been afraid of blind people and how they although they couldn't see seemed to see your deepest thoughts.  
When he saw Muggle-borns killed with one quick curse he pitied them. Now he wished he had been one of them.  
Leaning back on his mattress, he closed his eyes against the bleary clouded view that was all he could see. He closed his eyes for the last time and died.


	8. Regretful Memories

i didnt get any new reviews very depressing.  
i dont own anything HP or HP related

* * *

Molly Weasley stirred the soup clockwise. She had wanted to teach Ginny this. Ginny had always hated cooking and avoided it with all her willpower. Molly just wished she hadn't been so stubborn.

Molly Weasley had wanted to teach Ron how to appreciate art. She never got to teach him, he never had time for her. Molly just wished he hadn't been so preoccupied.  
Molly Weasley had wanted to teach Fred and George to be gentlemen. She never got to teach them, they grew up in a flash. Molly just wished they'd waited for her.

Molly Weasley had wanted to teach Percy how to have fun. She never got to teach him, he was always working. Molly just wished he'd taken a rest.

Molly Weasley had wanted to teach Charlie how to tie his necktie properly. She never got to teach him, he loved his dragons. Molly just wished he loved them less.

Molly Weasley had wanted to teach Bill how to be proper. She never got to teach him, he always did his own thing. Molly just wished he listened more.

Molly just wants them back now; she doesn't care about what she didn't teach them. Only that she loved them every fault and achievement.

* * *

Being the eldest was never his choice. He had hated how he had to look after Charlie. He'd yell at his mother how he hated being eldest.  
All he could do now was watch Charlie yelling as he tried to reach for the wound in his chest.  
The medics rushed around him blocking Bill's view. Bill didn't care; he just wanted to see his brother survive.  
Charlie screamed when they performed a healing spell on him that shut the gushing torrent of blood…for a moment. Barely a second later, the wound reopened along with Charlie's screams splitting the air. Bill closed his eyes and blocked his ears. For a second he was in peace, there was no Charlie dying on the table, there were no medics falling over themselves rushing to get the precious potions to Charlie and there were no painful, deafening screams splitting the air.  
Bill opened his eyes and he saw the blood running forth like a river. He realised. Charlie was going to die.  
He ran to his first brother's side and grasped onto his hand.  
"Don't die! You can't die on me you bastard!" Bill bellowed as tears streamed down his dirt stained cheeks, "we're were supposed to go through this together! You promised me!"  
Charlie's eyes opened and for a moment, just a moment he was quietly looking at his brother.  
"Goodbye Bill, you'll always be my brother" Charlie spoke softly.  
Bill collapsed onto the ground. Charlie was gone.  
In just a moment he was loosing everyone he loved.

* * *

Bailey Scrolls readjusted her army uniform. She was a news reporter for a quietly popular teen magazine called Echo.  
They did hard-core article showing the true sides to everything that their article published.  
She tied up her hair into an inconspicuous bun under her army helmet and walked into the trenches.  
She had trained for this for the past three months and was considered an able hand in fighting. She had graduated from Writers Academy with top honours.  
Bailey walked down into the trenches and cringed at the damp and murky smell of the trenches. She got adapted to it quickly; she hadn't won the Writer of the Year award for nothing last year.  
Taking out her small camera from her pocket she approached a group of soldiers playing cards.  
"Hi I'm from the newspaper called Echo" Bailey said sitting down on a spare seat.  
A few mumbled replies were the only answer.  
'This is going to be a bumpy ride' Bailey thought as she took out her notepad. 


	9. Broken Chains

Thank You all for the reviews. Should i changed the rating of this story? i'm truly not sure since this is my first posted fanfic.  
Imag is the best beta in the world. Thanks Imag  
I don't own anything HP or HP related. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Lucius drank the deep red wine while gazing at the Malfoy family tree. It was a beautiful tapestry made since the beginning of the pure line. He traced the beginning of the Malfoy line with Lord Aldis Malfoy and Lady Daralis Knight. The Knight pureblood line was gone now with only scattered non-magic muggles.

The Malfoy line had lasted well with many achievements that earned their fortune and spread their power and reputation.  
Lucius frowned when he came down to the time of Voldemort. So many pureblood lines had been victimised by Voldemort. He himself included had been one of the select few from the very beginning.  
Although he didn't show it he shook to the core as he remembered Azkaban and its demons. He grew repulsed when he saw a pureblood family murdered after they refused to join the dark side. He hadchoked back tears when he remembered his own parents killed for refusing to join the dark side.

Lucius then realised, he had been the downfall of the Malfoy line. Tracing an aristocratic finger delicately along the old gold and silver woven tapestry his finger came to rest under, Draco Malfoy.

"Could he have a better future?" Lucius whispered to himself.  
There had been a time when even he could have turned his back on Voldemort and turned to the Light.

That time was over, but was it over for his son?  
Could the Malfoy line still be salvaged?  
These thoughts passed through Lucius' sharp mind like lightning until it was interrupted by a knock.

* * *

The fair-haired man strode towards a part of the castle that was once his Great Hall where feasts were held.  
Now it was an overcrowded hall where people with violent minds overcome with guilt and madness associated.  
A brawl was being held beneath one of the hall's still beautiful diamond chandeliers.  
The chandeliers were still beautiful but weary and the chains holding it were weakening. The link between Lucius and the chandelier could have been thought of.

They were both beautiful but weary.  
Their lifelines were weakening.  
One day that chandelier would crash to the ground and nobody would ever see the light that once shone from it again.  
One day Lucius would die, but no one would ever see the light that once shone from him when he was the brightest student at Hogwarts.

There was no time for that now.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius said deeply. The brawl stopped immediately apart from the sobs coming from the girl in the middle.  
Lucius moved through to the middle of the circle. A girl he'd known since she was eleven was sitting in the middle crying.  
By the state of her clothes he could tell she hadn't exactly had the best of evenings.  
"Everyone go back to your assigned rooms…" Lucius said quietly. Nobody dared move, Lucius Malfoy didn't exactly have a bad temper you just never knew when he'd strike.  
"I said move!"

The others scattered like rats on a drowning ship.

Lucius glared down at the crying Weasley girl in front of him. She looked so weak. He hated weakness.  
"Get up!" Lucius barked harshly. The sound of Ginny crying and the echoes of Lucius' words reverberated against the walls.  
"Stop being so weak! Get up! You are a pureblood, no matter how lowly and scum-like your family are! Now get up!" Lucius spat out glaring at her. Heleant forward and dragged her clear off her feet with a bone crushing, vicelike grip.

"I thought I told you to get up! Take a stand for yourself against the others! What is wrong with you! Can't you speak!" Lucius yelled angrily shaking Ginny.  
"You are a pureblood! Say something!" he slapped her and dropped her to the ground at his feet.  
"You have no future!" he yelled angrily. Momentarily like a vision it wasn't Ginny on the ground crying anymore... it was his own son crying on the bathroom floor, cradling his arm which had the Dark mark seared into it.

Lucius turned around, horrified, and walked out of the room, thinking.


	10. Bleeding Tears

hope you really like this chapter  
i dont own Hp or anything Hp related. the last line Imag added, isnt it the best?

* * *

Dean closed his eyes.  
He leaned against the palms of his hands and sighed.  
It was his break, the first he'd had in twenty-one hours of non-stop work.  
After battles were fought the injured bodies count would rise, and so would the deaths. 

"Doctor, we're losing him!" frenzied nurses would yell. One moment somebody would be living, bleeding on the table asking for the dog they had in third year.  
"We've lost him Doctor Thomas" one nurse would say quietly placing a white sheet over the dead body.

He never wanted any of his patients to die.  
Dean thought that entering the Medical Cross would help save lives, he never thought that people would die.

"Somebody help us! Anybody! Somebody! Please he's dying!" a female soldier screamed crying as she supported a fellow soldier's weight.  
"How far is he?" Dean yelled running forward and shifting the bleeding soldier to lean against him.  
"He's going to die!" she said cradling her head.  
Dean frowned and dragged the soldier to the surgery room.

It lacked equipment and medicines since the Medicine Cross Truck never made it one out of the ten journeys it made.  
"Nurses!" Dean yelled as he sliced a surgery knife down the shirt to clear it away.  
A group of nurses immediately appeared with worried faces and potions they brewed themselves to make up for the lack. Dean cringed at the gaping wound. The soldier had lost too much blood.  
He was going to die. It didn't faze Dean one bit though.

"I need a numbing potion, a millilitre of unicorn tears, and a needle and thread" Dean said before muttering a binding spell. The soldier's eyes flashed open, red and bloodshot, and he screamed in pain.

The wound closed gradually while the soldier screamed and grasped at the bed's metal railings.

Dean grabbed onto what ever the nurse was offering to him, placed his hand firmly against the soldier's forehead and poured the potion down his throat. The soldier's head lolled backwards and his eyes clamped shut.  
Dean glanced at the unicorn tears; they wouldn't need them until they were sure he was going to die. It would make the patients passing almost painless.

Nervously sliding the thread through the needle for the hundredth time he started to sew together the thin streak of reddened flesh that was slowly re-opening again.  
It was gruelling.

Two minutes later, Dean reached for the unicorn tears.


	11. Through The Poison

Harry trudged wearily away from the front. He had been there for a total of one month and he was ready to die.

Over ten thousand deaths had occurred out on the field and many people were still unaccounted for.  
People who hadn't joined the war would demand that their brothers, sisters, uncles, cousins, fathers, mothers, aunts and friends be identified if they were reported missing in action.

They never did find even an eighth of the bodies that were meant to be found.

In the dead of the night when the valley was dark and all except the large spotlight on the death eater hill was off. Soldiers would climb out of the trenches and look for anything that could be used for identification.  
Even a spatter of blood was put in a plastic bag just anything that could be recognised and tested for identity. The soldier's identities had become their most valuable possession in war, so if they died at least somebody would know and care that they died.

* * *

Harry and his troops were immune to all noise. Coughing like hags and dragging their feet in ankle deep sludge they didn't hear the shell go off.  
Somebody smelt it and started warning the others in a panicked voice.

"Gas! Gas! Quick!" a woman yelled before she slammed on her gas mask.

The death eaters quickly realised they needed more of an advantage. They used poisonous gas. They stored them in metal shells and aimed them at anywhere near the trenches and fired. Two sniffs you would live, three sniffs then your dead.

Harry jammed the rubber into his mouth and clipped the nose clip.

"Steady, just put your gas masks on" Harry said trying to steady his breathing.  
A few of the soldiers were floundering and raving madly.  
He wanted to tear his mask off and help them. He wanted to save their lives.  
Watching helplessly he saw them one by one fall to the ground, gagging and coughing up blood, the whites of their eyes showing and their hands shaking.

One lunged at Harry clawing at his throat. Harry gently held onto the other soldier's hands while tears slid down his cheeks.  
There was no glory in dying like this.

Harry ordered five of his troop to load the dead bodies onto the wagon that had held their artillery.  
The thick green haze of the poisonous gas surrounded them. Looking through the green goggles on the gas masks weren't helping either. They were blind.

* * *

The dead corpses of the deceased soldiers looked grossly deformed. There were first-degree burns from the gas on their skin. Wide open mouths, showing crumbled airways and the horrible whites of their eyes showing.

They walked in the green haze for an eternity, dragging the weapons they unloaded and the wagon full of dead bodies.

Eight out of the forty soldiers in the troop had been gassed. That was a fifth of the battalion. They were losing too many people every gas attack.

Careful not to remove their masks, they reached the Medical Cross. They received a strong dosage of ammonium and went to bed just shuffling their sheets trying to clear their minds of the image of death.


	12. Forgotten Freedom

only got one review for the last chapter  
I dont mind though  
one's a good number  
and this is actually a story  
I dont own HP or anything HP related

* * *

Severus was a spy. The amount of scars on him would make you believe he was nothing but a lowly spy who got caught more often than he provided information.  
This was not true.  
From the amount of scars on him and the way his eyes were always alert, this was no ordinary spy.  
He had been punished, but not for the most important reason. That was yet to be discovered and when it was he'd die.

This may be considered a noble way to live and die. It wasn't the case.

Most people would think he did nothing in order to help. Most people would think that the map they held in their hands to one of the death eater headquarters just magically appeared. Most people didn't know the truth.  
Living out his life finding the necessities to the war wasn't an easy job.

You would think life was cruel after you see other people coming back victorious and taking all the praise, when you were the one who found the key to that very victory. Snape thought life was cruel.

People would say at night when it was dark and all but the owls were sleeping, Severus Snape was a useless, cruel man whose main purpose of life was to make others miserable. The walls have ears and are always listening. Just like Snape.  
This was so, because Snape lead the secret life of a spy.

Spies are never caught.

Spies are invisible.

* * *

The leaves rustled as she walked alongside stonewall. She ran her hands along the grey stone and closed her eyes.  
This was the one barrier out of her prison. She remembered a bird, an old bird.  
When her mother was still young, when she had her beauty and warm smile, she had taken Ginny to the marketplace. 

She hated the marketplace, with all the dust in the air clogging her airways and bits of junk flying in the wind. The noise, the excruciating noise. Molly had gently lead Ginny to the birds. Ginny had always loved the birds; they gave her the idea of freedom.

She smiled joyfully just gazing at the colours on the birds in their cages. They seemed so bright, so alive and so free.

Ginny's gaze stopped short on a brown, dirty thing in the corner. It was a bird. Ginny was crushed. She loved birds more than anything and here was a neglected bird.  
The bird looked old and weary with its feathers hanging loosely from its thin body.

She started to cry.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Molly Weasley said crouching down to match her daughter's height.  
Ginny pointed at the bird. Molly frowned.  
"How much for that bird?" Molly asked pointing at the old bird. The man selling the birds frowned.  
"You don't want that bird, miss"  
"I do, how much for it?" Molly said smiling.  
"You can have it for free, I don't really understand why though" the man said turning around to fetch the birdcage.  
"Because it needs love" Ginny said quietly.

They took the bird home and opened the cage.

It didn't fly out.

They left the cage open for three days. It didn't fly away.  
"Why won't it leave mummy?" Ginny asked stroking the bird.  
"It doesn't know freedom anymore" Molly said looking at the bird with a transfixed gaze. Ginny cried for the bird. It died two days later.

Maybe she too was too tired to fight her way to freedom...


	13. Blue Sky & Hell

**i dont own hp or anything hp related**

**meep**

**i dont think i did too well on this chapter...poor lucius**

* * *

Draco looked up the clear blue sky. It was amazing how even though millions were dying each day, the sky was still blue.  
There were no clouds, no cries of dying people and no sadness. It was just blue.  
He gazed at the sky. When he died the sky would still be blue.  
Life would still go on. The thought of this made him smile.  
The War really didn't matter, and he couldn't change it if he tried.  
It really didn't matter to him though.  
There would still be the blue sky and life would go on.

* * *

"I left my home" Bailey said smiling lopsidedly, "when I was fourteen"  
"Why?" Harry asked. She turned to look at him leaning against her rifle.  
"I didn't fit in anymore" she sighed.  
"Family is the most important thing in the world," Harry said quietly.  
"No Harry, love is," she said smiling.  
"Your family is always there for you no matter what"  
"I wish I realised that when I was fourteen" she said wryly, "If I could turn back time, I would never have left my family"  
There was a slight pause. Harry looked at her left hand that she was clasping gently.  
"You're going to get married?" he asked. Running a hand over her engagement ring she nodded.  
"After this war, I'm going to get married"  
"Do you think it'll ever end?" he asked frowning.  
"It will, have hope Harry, have hope" Bailey said ruffling Harry's hair before leaving.

* * *

Lucius saw his son lying on the green hill. 

'He's going to die before me…' he thought sadly. Draco was fighting hand-to-hand combat while Lucius planned the attacks. He was planning his son's funeral.

"Draco" Lucius said casting a shadow over his son. Draco sat up immediately.  
"Yes, father?" Draco said brushing loose strands of grass off.  
"Don't tell anyone you're leaving"  
"I'm not leavi-" Draco started. Lucius glared at his son.  
"Don't make the same mistake I did, leave now while you still have a chance!" he ordered.  
Lucius stomped away from his shocked son, furious with himself. His son was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

What if his son wanted to die for 'the cause'?  
What if his son wanted to stay?  
What if his son wanted to tell Voldemort about what Lucius said?

The sound of running feet caught his attention.

"Father!" Draco said slowing to a halt next to his father.  
"What boy!" Lucius said angrily.  
"About what you said before…"  
"Do you want to die?"  
"What? No," Draco stammered.  
"Do you want to become what I am now?" Lucius demanded.  
"Yes I do" Draco replied automatically.  
"Liar" Lucius bellowed, "I know you don't want to become what I am! I can see it in your eyes and I can tell by the way you stand. I am your father!"  
Draco's expression remained expressionless, as though in a trance.  
"Do you want freedom?" Lucius said finally regaining his composure. Draco paused. He stared vacantly at his father.  
"Yes"  
"Listen carefully" Lucius whispered. That night traitors emerged amongst the Death Eaters.  
One who spied and told.  
One who wanted to save his son from a lifelong prison.

Lucius had watched from his window as his son was slaughtered like a beast.

He hadn't wept even though he wanted to. He watched the grisly affair of his son being butchered to death without a single tear.  
He didn't know how.  
Man and Beast were the same to these people, who cared for nothing but power.

Lucius wrote a letter to his wife long before he heard the sound of running feet.  
It was a love letter, a thank you letter.  
It was a goodbye letter.

As he was dragged out of his study by two pairs of mechanical hands he laughed.

His son had found freedom, somewhere away from the Hell that was home.


	14. Firefighter

i fixed the layout it was weird.  
how old do you think i am?  
just curious  
I dont own HP or anything HP related

* * *

Ginny stared vacantly as they lowered the dull silver coffin into the ground. The rain belted against the few mourners present. One of the grey ropes broke. The coffin crashed to the ground in one swift motion.  
The lid slid off with a clang.  
Ginny winced when she saw the cuts encrusted with dry blood strewnon his once unmarred body. 

The rain hit against the body, the dead body.

The coffin bearers yelled at each other for one to go into the grave and close the lid. They yelled at each other pointing at the muddy pit. Ginny watched silently with the black mourning veil hooding her eyes.

She watched when a lady with the same pale blonde hair walked forward and walked next to the grave.

Her tears and the rain mingled together with the black tint of her washed and smudged mascara. Narcissa Malfoy slipped into the pit and ran a hand over her dead son's cheek. She cried silently as she slowly shut the coffin lid.  
Narcissaslid out of the pit and kneeled next to the grave.  
The coffin bearers did a quick spell and the pit was filled with dirt in seconds.

Her dress was covered in mud and rain.  
All the jewels and money in the world couldn't bring her son back to life andhe was all that mattered.

Narcissa wept through the whole ordeal of her son's burial.

* * *

"The heart" Voldemort stated, slicing into the ham, "is the muscle which pumps blood into your veins, it pumps life…" 

"It's ironic that you're telling me this, because all you do is take life" Ginny said coldly. Voldemort smirked.

"It's ironic your telling me this since you steal hearts, break hearts and destroy hearts on a totally different level."  
Her eyes narrowed while she drummed her fingers impatiently on the table.

"It pumps life into the veins. People can live without any type of intelligence and all because of the heart. Aristotle believed that the heart was the seat of the soul and the centre of man. The heart represents compassion, love and life"

"It's interesting since you can live without being compassionate and without loving" she muttered sarcastically.

"That is why my loyal subjects and enemies say I have no heart," he said with a bitter twist in his smile.

* * *

Seamus coughed and spat out blood as he reloaded the machine gun. His arm was bleeding from a stray bullet and the bandages around his left leg were coming off fast. He was considered lucky. 

Staring at the starry night he turned to look back at the large plain full of screams. There had been another search expedition for missing soldiers when they had been caught.  
It was a common order that nobody was to try and rescue the body recoverers.  
Nobody listened.  
All felt it was their duty to try and save them although in the process many more would get killed.

Glaring at the Death Eaters who were swarming forward at an alarming rate, he jammed the line of bullets in and began to shoot.  
Many were shot down from both sides. The few, who were prepared for it, immediately got up and fought.  
Lunging onto the wet trench dirt as a curse shot overhead, he fell beside something warm, something alive.

With a look of horror on his face he stared at the face of the deceased Oliver Wood. Choking slightly he realised that Oliver had died just then. Five seconds ago Oliver was fighting against the Death Eaters... just like Seamus. Five seconds ago Oliver was alive.  
Seamus got up and screamed spells and curses all the same. It was as if he was possessed and unstoppable.

"You bastards! I'll kill you all!" he screamed watching as the dark figures fell with dying screams escaping their lips.

Death is rarely ever a beautiful moment in anyone's life; Seamus was hit with seven Cruciatus curses. The cruellest fact about Seamus' death was he died a minute before the American Allies came and overtook the Death Eaters.

Seamus had wanted to be a fire fighter.


	15. Stone Dead

i'm definately going to have to raise the rating soon.  
I dont own Hp or anything Hp related.  
I'm sorry about hermione, i didnt want Ron to be a death eater without a cause...  
Toanyone reading this but how old do you think i am?

* * *

Ron stared at his ceiling. There was a large crack going across it and several small roots were seeping through the dungeon ceiling.  
He opened his drawer and found a photo, a photo of Hermione.In the earliest stages of the war something clicked inside Ron that made his guts twist and turn with anger and his mind burn with revenge.

Ron stared horrified as he saw Hermione fall to the ground.  
Only screams could be heard, Ron did not hear Hermione's screams, he thought she was dead.  
As he turned to look away sadly a slight movement caught his eye.

She started to get up with a limping movement amongst the battle. Her leg had been shot with a stray bullet. She turned to face Ron and smiled grimly before a killing curse hit her. It was like he was under the sea as he watched her fall to the ground in slow motion.  
She was dead before she even hit it. He whirled around to face the soldier who had sent forth the killing curse.  
It was somebody on the good side.

A hundred thoughts were rushing through Ron's mind.

Aren't the good side supposed to kill the bad side?  
What happened?  
She's dead...

He screamed as he ran towards the other soldier with outstretched hands. He grabbed the soldier who killed Hermione…and began to punch.

The one who Ron saw as a murderer was killed by Ron.  
Others saw Ron as the murderer.  
Ron only saw the death of Hermione.

Ron had been taken to Hogwarts for protection…for the other soldiers.  
'So other soldiers will not be harmed' the report commented.  
Hehad brooded at Hogwarts and everyday a darker hatred grew for the light side.  
They had declared Hermione "collateral damage."  
Ron had decided that what had happened to Hermione...that was murder.

This was the beginning of Ron's descent into madness and the dark.  
He used to be afraid of the dark as a child.

Now he is the dark.

* * *

Nobody knew her. She was nameless. The people she once belonged with now called her a traitor...a murderer.  
She stared quietly at the empty room.  
Her arm burned, she was being called by _him_. Flinching about the memories of the last meeting she shakily took another dosage of pain killers. Healing spells could be detected, and when she was caught she would be punished even more. 

She screamed silently as she ran a knife across her wrists.

Instantly reacting with the pain she placed her hands on her bleeding wrists. She realised she was going to die. She then realized she didn't want to live.  
Freeing her wrists from her grasp she lied on the cold stone floor.

The slow rise and fall of her breathing pattern was getting more strained. The pool of blood surrounding her was spreading at a fast rate.

She didn't mind though, nobody would care that she was gone.  
When she died, she died with regret in her mind.  
Regret for becoming nobody, a killer.

Nobody noticed she was dead.

After all, she was a Death Eater.

Nobody loved her.


	16. Happy Death Day

well Lunacup made a get to how old i was which he or she guessed 17  
im not 17 i'm younger than 17  
i dont own HP or anything Hp related  
i think i should change the rating to M soon  
say whether or not i should change the ratingbecause i have no clue.

* * *

George finished adjusting the bolts in the tank they had been building for a test.  
They would arm it with shielding charms and haste spells, to see if it stood a chance against the Death Eaters.

He had been working on it for the past few months and it was, in his eyes, a work of art. Gently running a hand over the cold metal of the tank's shell, he gave it one fond swipe with the rag he had wrapped round his hand.  
He took a few steps back and admired his work.  
"Ow! Fuck!" Fred swore. George turned around to tell him off.  
That was when the firing started.

* * *

Fred was drug away coughing. The old warehouse where he, George and numerous faceless others had been working was in flames.  
As he struggled to free himself from his bonds he came to a realisation.  
What if George was dead?  
Choking back a forlorn cry he started reaching for the knife he kept hidden in his left boot.  
Just as he felt the steel of the blade which would set him free he felt a blunt object hit his head, hard. 

"What about that other one?"

"He's probably dead, let's move!"

'He's dead…' Fred thought sadly before blacking out.

* * *

Flying into the night with curses closely following him he performed his famous Wronski Feint.  
Voldemort and his Death Eaters had moved into Bulgaria through the sea. They had appeared like a swarming mass. 

The Dementors.

Voldemort had sent his Dementors.  
The ghost like creatures with their black hoods had glided across the Black Sea with an unnatural grace.  
Nothing was graceful about their murderous nature though.

Viktor Krum flew down at breakneck speed with the Dementors hot on his trail. Speeding through the masses of his people who were quickly becoming mere fragments of people who once lived, he tore towards the ocean.

He quickly glanced behind and saw the Dementors.  
Viktor was on a mission.  
He could see the faint glow of the rising sun in the horizon.  
They had been fighting all night long.

Finally reaching a clear area of sky he tried to remember the happiest moments of his life.

The one memory which struck a chord in his mind was when his team had won the Quidditch World Cup.  
Shining sparkles of enchanted glitter showered the winning team. They were all laughing and eager to hold the golden cup for just a moment.  
Grinning and giving each other claps on the back they raised the cup into the air to the cheering crowd.  
The glitter was obscuring his view, but he didn't care. He had finally achieved it. What he had been working towards for all of professional career as an international Quidditch player.

Closing his eyes.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A giant eagle soared forth from the wand and flew across the ocean. The force of the spell flipped the Death Eater ships over.  
Viktorglared angrily at the Death Eaters floundering in the ocean who had expected the Dementors to do all the dirty work.  
More than half of his people were now soulless due to the hooded devils.

Viktor watched with a grim smile as he watched the eagle soar and ward off the Dementors.

He turned to glance at the sunrise.

It was a new day, new life.


	17. White Window

I'm really sorry it took so long but my disk decided to screw up. i started re-writing even though i didnt want to then imag turned out to have a copy of the whole story so i was like YAY!  
anyways on with the story and im thirteen by the way :)  
did u expect that or nope?

* * *

Watching with an emotionless mask she saw her brother being dragged through the masses of Death Eaters. The Death Eaters spitted and taunted Fred as he walked forward with his head hanging low.

Ginny winced when she noticed the numerous bruises and cuts littering his skin. It pained her to look at them.Fred's arms and ankles had chains wrapped securely around them.  
They were too tight.  
The shackles cut into his flesh and chafed against the cuts that were slowly forming.  
He didn't care though.

All he thought about was death of his brother.

He fell to the ground in a slow motion and stared at the cruel faces above him. Numerous kicks were aimed at him.  
He didn't feel them through his grief.  
A kick was aimed at his face and it didn't miss.

He curled into a defensive ball and gazed ahead with dead eyes.  
The swarm of black hoods and cold pitiless eyes suddenly cleared away.  
A cool hand touched the side of his face.  
The dead eyes of her brother glanced at a crying yet smiling Ginny.  
Fred smiled up at her before gently clasping her hand in his own.  
Everybody thought she was dead.  
It felt to the both of them as if they hadn't seen each other in an eternity.

There was a silent moment of peace for the both of them after what seemed like lifetimes of solitude. This moment of tranquility broke soon.  
Nothing could ever stay right nowadays.

Both knew this.

"What the fuck are you doing!" a furious voice yelled at Ginny. The sound of a slap was heard a second later, it continued in a monotonous tempo before she too fell to the ground.  
Fred had looked away from the beating until he heard the dull thud of her hitting the ground.

Turning to face her he saw that she was unconscious.  
He also noticed something else though. Over the years of living in the Weasley household he had come to recognise when somebody was pregnant.

* * *

In an abandoned street lined with grey houses.

Bailey strained to see in the dark, she was on a low-risk scout mission. The squad she was in was sent as a scout for the area. Her squad was one of the many squads protecting one of the major Medical Crosses.

A shard of glass cracked under Bailey's boot. She winced, it seemed so loud.  
Everybody held their breaths.

Waiting.

When nothing was heard they started to breath again.  
A click was heard up ahead.

A split second later curses started raining from the darkness in horrifying green lights from everywhere.  
Bailey was overwhelmed the curses seemed to be coming from everywhere and her squad was getting killed, fast.

"Lumos!" she yelled the spell which first came to her head.

A Babbling Curse had been placed upon one of her squad. The girl who was cursed lunged at Bailey laughing and babbling to herself.  
The Death Eaters situated in this building were just toying with the lot of them.

"Diffindo!" A soldier screeched angrily saying the first spell that came to his or her head. The sound of flesh ripping in two was heard a second later and also the sound of a body dropping to the ground. It was silent.

For a moment only the sound of the cursed girl's ramblings were heard.

Then the real fight began.

* * *

She ran from the battle scene with tears streaming down her face.

"Just…a…journalist! Not…ready!" She gasped in between sobs.

Bailey nearly went smashing into the wall as she clambered into a small room. Hiding behind a couch covered with a plain white sheet she sobbed loudly while gasping for air. It felt as if she had been in the deserted house for an eternity when really it had only been five minutes.

She recalled back to the battle scene. After that Death Eater had been shredded with the Diffindo spell the Death Eaters had lit their white masks with a charm.

It was terrifying seeing the floating masks.

It was easier to terrify a soldier out of retaliation rather than fighting them.

The Death Eaters ghostly masks were everywhere and frightened chokes broke the airs charged silence.

Bailey suspected that these Death Eaters had been new recruits stationed at the old house to wait for more commands.  
It was common knowledge that the new recruits were far more reckless, merciless. Dangerous

As she choked back more sobs as she heard strangled screams and yells of help, she heard footsteps.

Turning swiftly around she scuffled closer against the couch's white sheet.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

The noise was deafening.

She whimpered when she heard the footsteps stop.

A rush of air.

A struggle.

"What have we here?"

Bailey was found naked three hours later with her ankles and wrists nailed to the floor.  
They had taken her sight.


	18. Cigarettes

i wanted to give an idea of the medical situation. the nurses are overworked and stressed and the patients are dying as if somebody was literally tearing their lives out.  
also i was wondering this is particularly directed at Howl, do you want me to put the sixth book into canon for this story?

i dont own Hp or anything Hp related.

* * *

One Major Medical Cross had over two hundred qualified mediwizards and witches from all over the globe.  
The two hundred doctors and five hundred or so nurses treated overtwo thousandpatients with minimal supplies and overcrowded wards.

There were burn victims with burned flesh, who screamed at night for somebody to have mercy and kill them.

There were magical injury victims who wouldn't stop screaming or couldn't scream since it pained them to.

There were victims poisoned with gas who stared with mouths agape at the blank white walls.

There were victims with diseases from the trenches who were operated on more than they needed to be due to the stressed doctors.

* * *

The nurses often talked amongst themselves with sadness staining their hushed voices,  
"the doctors often do more harm than they intend to when they just wamt to help"

Lavender shoved a squashed cigarette into her mouth. Her hand was shaking as she attempted to light the cigarette.

"Oh fuck it!" she yelled drawing her wand to ignite the cigarette.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Parvati said yawning loudly, there were large purple bags under her eyes and the effects of not eating for five days were showing. Lavender glared at her longtime friend.

"Well now that would make sense if I had even gotten a chance to sleep" she mumbled angrily. Parvati's expression was one of worry now.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" replied Lavender with another sour glare gracing her tired features,  
"Look I'm just really tired…sorry"

Lavendar sighed, tiredly rubbing her bloodshot eyeswhile inhaling the toxic smoke of the cigarette

"Are you okay though?" Parvati repeated while getting out a cigarette of her own.

"Nothings okay now" snapped Lavendar while putting out her own cigarette.

"I know" Parvati said sadly as she tried to light her cigarette against the harsh wind.


	19. Sad Girl

i'm in a currently mourning mood since myeditor and friend has decided to abandon me.  
sorry for not updating in a while  
i'm working up ideas for a new story  
not a good excuse i know  
i dont own hp or anything hp related

* * *

A crash was heard from above followed by a scream.

"Obviously trying to subdue her…" Voldemort mumbled angrily. The table laden with food in front of him was getting cold.  
"She's being quite selfish really" he said standing up from his seat.  
He strode briskly towards her bedroom. There were numerous vase fragments everywhere along with the shattered statue of an angel.

As he opened the doors to the master bedroom a glass smashed on the other side.

"Take one step closer and I'll fucking kill you and your wretched spawn" Ginny whispered viciously. He swung the door open despite this warning.  
She held a knife against her dangerously thin wrist and small droplets of red littered the marble floor. Tears were streaming down her face while she stepped barefoot on the broken glass.

She was scared though.

Scared of dying.

He could see that, he had spent his whole life studying fear and how to inflict it

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny stop playing these games they are really quite tiresome" he scolded, flicking his wand at the broken glass so it parted to one side.  
She glared at him.  
"I'm not fucking around!" growled Ginny while pressing the knife deeper still.  
"From the rumours I hear you most certainly are" he said casually while examining the room. It seemed everything in the room was broken.  
"Fuck off!"  
"Might as well, nothing worth saving here" he said indifferently, "and oh before I leave, dinner is ready so come down and have something to eat before it gets cold" he said while departing from the room.  
She stared as he closed the door before dropping the knife. She had just threatened to kill herself and his child. All he said was that dinner was getting cold before leaving. She stumbled back until she hit the cold marble wall and crippled against it.

Nobody was going to save her and that scared her.


	20. Beating Hearts

i havent updated for a while because i was having issues with my friends. sorry...  
disclaimer: i dont own hp or anything hp related  
be gentle on me if u decide to review cuz i seriously dont want to deal with flames right now : (

* * *

Fred glared at the Behemoths with a mixture of loathing and pity. He loathed the hairy beasts because they were to be used against what he believed in. He pitied them for their miserable existence full of dumb stupidity and rage.

The beast was as large as a house and stronger than two Hungarian Horntails. The Behemoth was believed to be extinct but like most things Voldemort does it was completely unexpected that he would find one nevertheless a dozen. Hehad also acquired a thunderbird which was sending gloomy streaks of lightning across the stone floors and ceiling.

Fred shivered when he saw the livingskeleton pass by with a jeering grin. He could tell Voldemort was planning something big.  
If only he could warn the others. A loud roar issued from one of the Behemoths as some Death Eaters attempted to tighten the chains surrounding it.

Fred's eyes flickered over to the end of the corridor. A pounding noise was coming from the metal door at the end.

He peered slightly more out of his prison cell just as soon asthe door sprang open. A bone dragon erupted from the metal door followed closely by a companion.

He fled to the back of his prison cell as he stared into the pitiless red eyes of the dragon made of dark magic.

It reeked of dark magic.

A sharp clang sounded on one of Fred's cell bars.

"Say hello to your new best friend, I'd be careful if I were you. They bite" A Death Eater sneered whilst yanking Fred out.  
"Why me?" Fred asked staring horrified at the bone dragons.  
"You're expendable now shut up and be a good boy" replied the Death Eater. It was then that Fred realized that he was in another metal cage, except this time it was with two untamed bone dragons.  
"Come on boy what are you waiting for?" a Death Eater shouted from outside the cage. It seemed that Fred had an audience.  
"What exactly am I supposed to be doing here?" Fred shouted not taking his eyes off the four shining eyes opposite him.  
"That's for you to figure out boy" another Death Eater cackled maliciously, "we'll be back in two days to see if you're alive"  
As they left the dungeon ignoring Fred's cries for help, four shining red orbs began to grow brighter in the darkness.

* * *

George lay still in the hospital bed.  
One of his fingers twitched slightly as he dreamt.  
He dreamt he was in a dark room with faint red lights.

He dreamt blood was streaming down from the side of his leg and the pounding of his heart was deafening him. He dreamt he was his other half.

George had been in a state of dreaming for two days. A moth flew in through the window towards the fluorescent light above George.

His mouth was slightly open, his tongue was dry and his eyes fluttered beneath his still eyelids. The moth landed on George's hand.

While oceans away red eyes lunged closer before the sound of bones breaking hit George's hearing like a wave crash.

The nurses rushed to the end of the hall as they heard one of their newest patients screaming; when they arrived he was pulling the tiny tubes out of his wrists and attempting to get up.

The nurses retrieved some sedation needles from their metal trays. George's mouth once again hung open with his tongue dry.

Except now all was silent except for the beat of Fred's heart.


	21. Remember When?

Disclaimer: i dont own Hp or anything Hp related.

i'm sorry for neglecting this story of mine and i'll update another chapter straight after this one. : (  
sorry. i just never got around to it and i couldnt write.

* * *

Everything that was once familiar seemed so confusing now. The train which went past her apartment every fifteen minutes and twenty seconds seemed so loud suddenly, when before it was just a dull rumble.  
Tapping the ground with the walking cane the hospital had given to her, Bailey walked nervously to the kitchen.  
She ran her hands along the counter and up the tiled wall until she hit the wooden cupboard. Opening it tentatively she reached inside to find dinner plates which weren't there.

"Not there" said Bailey quietly as she ran her hands to the next cupboard door. This process took the better part of an hour with much frustration at herself for her incapability. Sighing Bailey opened the tenth cabinet door and finally found the cabinet full of dinner plates. She reached her hand a little too far and as she pulled out her searching hands, her fingers got caught.

The plates fell to the ground followed by shattering noises which rang through Bailey's sensitive ears but unseeing eyes.

She ran her feet over the shattered remains and began to weep.

Herworld was dark and cold.

* * *

Trying to open his eyes the white lights blinded him. Throbbing waves of anguish and pain swept through his body. Blurred silhouettes swung in front of his infringed vision. All he could hear was screaming around him. Trying to make a sound all that came out from his parched throat was a muted scream. He couldn't remember how or why he was lying on the coldness of the surgery table.  
He couldn't stand the pain rippling through him.

It wouldn't stop.

"Do you think he'll make it?" a strangely familiar voice whispered.

Everything seemed hazy like an old film and as Ron's memory whirred back into motion before the times he began murdering, torturing…hurting. His memory caught on a time when the Summer days were cherished and money had been scarce.

Any other family would have been in a pool of depression but not his family. They had been happier that most families with ten times the money that the Weasley's always carefully stored away.

As he was pondering and searching through his memory it abruptly clicked into place.

"Mum?"


	22. The Betrayal Pt 1

Disclaimer: i dont own Hp or anything Hp related and if i did i would make Voldemort die by falling off a cliff and everybody to stop treating ginny like a two year old :)  
Anyways back to business  
This is the first in The Betrayal (two parts)  
I felt really bad for doing this but it must be done  
Also i added in the fact that Remus was a spy for the Order amongst the werewolves.  
GREYBACK IS EVIL! EVIL! EVIL EVILLLLL!  
Why dont i kill Sirius? Because Sirius is the best and the one who should die for a cause not cause he falls through a mysterious curtain. Mysterious Curtain PFFFT!  
On With The Show : P

* * *

Sirius stared at his long time friend sitting in front of him. Something was different about Remus that irked every nerve in Sirius. 

Something seemedoff about him.

Something seemed...evil.

"Where have you been for the past year, Lupin?" Sirius asked with the hint of a growl in the back of his throat. Remus glanced at his friend with malice filled eyes. What ever self-control the werewolf had maintained from before seemed to have disappeared.  
"Lupin now is it? Besides what's it to you, Black?" replied Remus surveying his once clean nails. His nails were disgusting to look at now. There were deep fissures in them filled with dirt and traces of what could have been blood. Sirius flinched when he noticed them.

Remus Lupin had been working undercover with the werewolves who were rallied into battles by Greyback. They had even battled amongst themselves like pit bulls to the Death Eater's entertainment and joy. Remus had seen Greyback tear apart little girls when Greyback wasn't even in werewolf form. This form of mental torture would take a toll on anybody's health and sanity.

Greyback had taken a toll on Remus's sanity.

"What has Greyback promised you in return for your betrayal?" Sirius growled digging his nails into the table. There was an old saying that it is easier for a man to destroy the light inside himself than to defeat the darkness all around him.

Remus stared at him sidelong for a few moments. Judging Sirius.  
His eyes shined with laughter.

"What ever do you mean dear friend? Do you think I would be low enough to betray the Light? Then again you always seemed to disregard me…" Remus trailed off glaring at his friend with an ugly grimace spreading across his lips.

"Disregard you?" Sirius yelled shakily hitting his knuckles on the table leaving a bloody imprint, "Remus you are my friend, I would never disregard you in any way!" The werewolf's eyes portrayed the maniacal laughter he kept inside.

"Not that it matters anymore Black, I seemed to have forgotten all about it"

"You're not the man you used to be Remus!" Sirius said nursing his bleeding hand.

"You finally got something right Black, I'm not the man I used to be" Remus replied fixated with Sirius's bleeding hand.

"James would be ashamed of you!" Sirius yelled drawing his hand out of the werewolf's eerie gaze.

"James is dead!" Remus replied stonily. Sirius stood up from his chair and walked to kneel in front of his friend.

"Please Remus, James is dead I know but you're all that I have left…please don't abandon me for the Dark Side" Sirius pleaded.

"James is dead! James is dead!" Remus mocked clapping with joy. Sirius looked at the ground as he refused to cry for the dear friends he had lost.

"What is your decision Remus?" Sirius asked looking at Remus with pitifully red eyes. Remus pretended to think.

"I don't give a damn about this war anymore, I'm just picking the winning side" he replied with a leer.  
Sirius stood up sluggishly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you then" he said shakily. Sirius drew his wand with shaking hands as tears streamed down his face.  
Remus sighed before swatting away Sirius's wand.

"I always wanted to know who would die first in their transformed state" Remus said, as his fangs grew longer and his claws grew sharp.

People had always said that Remus was the better fighter.

_To be continued…_


	23. Secrets

I really deserve some serious hate mail  
I'm sorry i havent written anything in like ten billion years  
and my terrible cliff hanger even made me wonder what the hell i was going to write next  
trish has to give me a moral and writing boost  
Enjoy:)

* * *

When Sirius Black did not show up to his post a search began for him, dead or alive. As the days blurred into weeks and the weeks trickled into months, people began to wonder whether the Black family heir was really dead, missing or had fled from the war like countless other cowards.  
Few remained loyal to the theory that Sirius had indeed been murdered or taken hostage. But no ransom notes or bodies had turned up and winter was nearing with the promise of frost and rain.  
The search would have to be cancelled. The Light Side was losing lives rapidly; deaths from winter frost would be useless. One man remained steadfast throughout the entire search, Remus Lupin.  
Most people commented on the poor mans loss and his capacity for such loyalty.

What most people didn't know was that Remus Lupin's loyalty lay elsewhere and that the weight of his best friend's death was on his shoulders. What most people didn't know was that Remus Lupin knew places to hide rotting bodies that nobody else knew about. What most people didn't know was that Remus Lupin had long ago lost his capacity for guilt and regret.  
Sanity is a fickle thing.

* * *

He ran his hands over the bandage covering his eyes, tracing it all the way to the back of his head then over his eyes and nose.  
"Don't do that Ron, it'll only slow the healing process down" a familiar feminine voice explained.  
"Who are you!" yelled Ron, reaching for the wand which wasn't there out of habit. He began clawing at the bandages stopping him from seeing.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" another voice, a male voice said.  
"What do you know, filthy half-breed pigs!" Ron spat out. He heard a sharp intake of breath and what sounded like a muffled sob.  
The thick silence covered the room like a shroud until the awkwardness became unbearable and Ron opened his mouth to speak.  
"A madman thought up using a maceinthe battlefieldand hit you in the back of your head. It punctured through your skull and we thought you would die from blood loss"  
"It was terrible there was blood everywhere, we were all so worried for you..."  
"Who are you people?" Ron demanded barring his teeth.  
"Don't you remember sweetie?"  
Distant memories flashed in Ron's mind but it was as if he was watching a very old roll of film and the pictures were hazy and blurred.  
"Don't call me that wench!" he yelled back angrily as unwanted tears flowed from his eyes dampening his bandage.  
He didn't understand why he was crying, he hadn't cried for months.  
_Tears show weakness...Death Eaters are not weak...  
_"I'm your mother, Ron" Mrs. Weasley said sobbing into her handkerchief.  
"My mothers dead! She didn't come for me when she should have! She abandoned me! I hate her!" Ron bellowed as Mrs. Weasley walked up to her son and gingerly hugged him to her chest, "I hate you!"  
"I'm so sorry Ron!"  
"I hate you! You weren't there when they attacked Hogwarts! You weren't there when they branded me! You weren't there when Ginny got raped! It's your entire fault! Ginny where is she?" Ron screamed hysterically shoving himself off the bed attempting to use the legs he hadn't used for weeks due to his injury.  
"Ginny! I should have protected her! It's my entire fault" he yelled as he was helped off the cheap linoleum floor by Harry.  
"Thank you Harry" said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Harry? That Potter brat!" Ron said clawing his hands at the air.  
"What happened to you Ron?"  
Ron turned his head towards Harry's voice.  
"I went to hell and back"

* * *

Ginny glared at the small bump on her normally anorexic thin stomach. She didn't like the idea of nurturing Voldemort's child, the mere thought sickened her. She remembered her great aunt telling her once that she lost a child when she fell down a flight of stairs. The young redhead glanced at the flight of marble stairs.

Pulling her skirts down she sauntered out of her bedroom slamming the door behind her. The baby can wait she had more pressing matters to attend to...


	24. Homecoming

To my lovely reviewers who absolutely **rock** and no better reviewers **could ever exist!**  
I know its Christmas, and i know some of you **like this story in some minor degree**.  
Well my** Christmas wasn't very entertaining** and i just decided to wrap up my holidays with this **extra long extract** on Lavenders last moments as an extra chapter for my **lack of updating** before! I do believe my_** muse**_ has returned or please inform me if ive gone nuts and my writings has gone just as ghastly as my Christmas  
With lots of love and Christmas cheer

Blackcatsfly (at nighttime when nobody can see them)

P.S: Was incredibly sad and depressed that **Howl **didnt review : ( and some of my other _formerly_ loyal reviewers have abandoned me in this time of **Anti Christmas Cheer **need.

.:..:..:..:._Until next time_ .:..:..:..:.  
.:..:._Ciao_.:..:..:.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything even though_ i wish i had a million dollars_, but all i have is this **gruesome plot line** inside my head that even i dont know where its progressing...suggestions would be greatly appreciated cause i just keep thinking up very depressing extracts on peoples _thoughts and emotions_ during their time in W**a_r_**, which isnt very helpful because then i shall never have an **end**...

Alsoi want to finish this story in at least 30 chapters maybe even possibly 40, a nice round number would be tops. not really a neccessity though...So if theres any particular characters that you like, i'll evaluate them and decide if i should write something about them like i'm missing out on a lot of characters right now and i'm sure you all have your own personal favourites : )  
Note to self: Must end this story...

* * *

The first wall and second walls had been overtaken and the fires had burned down the Major Medical Cross.  
The Death Eaters had attacked at the first sign of dawn, pouring down the hill from the East with the blazing sun behind them. They hadhad a legion of bone dragons created with the Dark Arts and the bones from the millions of rotting corpses strewn on numerous battlefields.

All the doctors, troops, patients and nurses had been caught off guard. The once sturdy walls surrounding the camp had been overtaken with the gates horrifyingly ripped from their hinges in sickening crunches.

Few people had survived to make it to the underground encampment.

Too many people did not make it through the large metal door to the encampment. The few who made it were forced to watch as the metal door slowly closed against the torrent of dying people who crawled painfully slow towards safety.

A pool of blood had formed around the metal door to the minority, who had almost made it. But they were not quick enough or their will to live had simply failed.

Lavender sobbed against Parvati limp body.

She had been shot with six curses.

Her best friend since they were children had to watch in terror as she slowly watched her friend choke to death on the curse that seemed to be slowly eating her away.  
As Parvati's breathing came to a stomach-turning halt, Lavender cried out as her friend's striking honey eyes came to a still and the twinkle in them sparkled for the last time.

Lavender searched desperately for a cigarette in her time of dire need as she heard the Death Eaters outside laughing as they hit the door over and over again with numerous curses and spells…it was only a matter of time before she too would be joining Parvati.  
'Only a matter of time before we all die…' Lavender thought panning her eyes around the large metal box.  
All these people had somebody who loved them back at home. Somebody who wanted them to come back home to them.  
Salty tears trickled down Lavenders cheeks as she thought about her parents. She had fought with them just before she left to train to become a nurse. They had wanted her not to go to war and stay home safe...

"Don't go Lavender! You'll die!" her mother had cried hitting the kitchen tiles with her fists as she sobbed dryly.  
"You're all cowards! The lot of you! People are dying out there! They need our help! Won't you help them?" Lavender bit back angrily.  
"We were in the last war sweetie…it's not as glamorous as the newspapers make it seem" her father had said tiredly not smoking the pipe he usually had tucked in the corner of his creased lips.  
"I don't care your both cowards! My friends are dying out there! If they need me I'll answer to them!" Lavender said glaring one last time at her parents before leaving the kitchen.

Her mother had thrown herself over her suitcase so Lavender left it.  
Her father had latched a firm hand onto her slender wrist; she had spun around to strike him.  
Her engagement ring had left a cut on his cheek.  
Her younger brother had come rushing down the stairs to ask her not to leave; she had passed him by without acknowledgement.  
The family pet, a gorgeous golden retriever called Sunny that Lavender had begged for in her second year had ran next to her taxi window as she told it go back home and wait for her.

The last she saw of Sunny was him sitting in the middle of the road waiting patiently for her to come back.

'I'm sorry Sunny, I'm never going to come back home...I lied'


	25. Invisible

I haven't updated in 6 months I know but I've just been really really busy. It's fine if you don't leave a review, I'm just determined to finish this story.

* * *

"Professor Snape?" she asked entering the dimly lit room. Some habits die hard.  
The hook-nosed man lifted his head up wearily from his old potions table to glare with bloodshot eyes at the veiled redhead. He immediately straightened up and ran a hand hastily through his white streaked hair, she frowned upon him with pity. 

"I don't need your pity!" he growled.  
"I can obviously see that Professor Snape" Ginny said taking a seat much to his annoyance. She wrinkled her nose at the dirty vials, glasses and basins strewn over the mould covered floors.  
He glared stonily as she critically examined the closest thing he could call home.  
"What I need...is your help..." she said leaving the sentence hanging.  
"Why should I help you, whore?" Snape said laughing ending with a pathetic coughing fit.  
"I can be very persuasive Snape" she said lifting the heavy, black veil to reveal her sparkling eyes. Her eyes shone with malice and revenge.

"I'm listening"

* * *

It wasn't that she didn't support the war efforts. 

It wasn't that she was physically weak.

It wasn't that she lacked the skill.

She was afraid, which is why she hadn't joined when all her friends had rushed to the cause. She had been called a coward, a traitor and various numerous other degrading names that she tries to forget. In the nighttime she would lie in her now empty bed wondering how many of her friends now lay dead and buried beneath the ground.

Sometimes she even wondered if it would have made a difference if she had enlisted. If maybe that one extra fighter could have put a stop to this senseless war before it even started.

She knows that it wouldn't have made a difference she too would be dead and buried by now if she had joined, just another faceless casualty of war. Least that is what she tells herself when she cries herself to sleep.

In the mornings when she wills herself out of bed to her safe office job, the once busy streets are now empty. Only the ghosts walk these streets now, only the ghosts and her.

"Luna"

Somebody calls her name and tells her that its lunchtime. It's worse today.

The weight of not enlisting her name to 'the cause'.  
The weight of not digging her own grave for 'the cause'.  
The shame.

When she passes by the muggle restaurants full of peopleeating theirexpensive foods,.who are unaware as to why there has been an increase in murders, freak accidents and building collapses

She is disgusted by them, almost as disgusted as she is with herself.

The shame...


End file.
